Conventional electrical sockets, such as barrel terminals, are configured to accept an electrical pin or prong. Known electrical sockets are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,899,571, 6,837,756, 4,734,063, and 4,657,335, the subject matter of each of which is incorporated by reference. The designs of such conventional electrical sockets can, however, lead to reduced performance and service life of the socket, namely due to deformation of the socket contacts, misalignment of the mating pin when inserted into the socket, and skiving of the mating pin.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved electrical socket that is designed to address the above problems and maintain high performance of the socket.